Nokemon High
by xAoiHana
Summary: Eevee and it's evolutions do through highschool starting at junior year! Here's the story of what happened. Eevee and it's evolutions are human in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Nokemon

Chapter 1

Nokemon High School

8:24 A.M.

Class A-1

_'Okay Eevee, its only high school. You can do it. Just walk in.' Little did I know that that step would begin the biggest change of my life._

(POV: Eevee, 2:54 P.M.)

"Okay, class. Open your textbooks to page 291." said Ms. Roserade. "And please copy-"

"HAHAHAHA! Wow, that is sooo weird!" yelled out a girl with light aqua hair and ocean blue eyes.

"SHUT UP, VAPOREON! You need to focus!" said Ms. Roserade.

"Continuing…" I was focused on my book, so I hadn't noticed the outburst too much. High school wasn't too hard, so I was a bit bored.

BRRRRIIIINNNGGG!

"Okay class! Class is dismissed! Be sure to study for tomorrow's test!"

As I picked up my books, the girl that shouted earlier walked up to me.

"Hi, Eevee-chan! My name is Vaporeon. How are ya?" yelled Vaporeon.

The introduction surprised me quite a bit.

"Um, hello." I replied quietly.

"That's it? C'mon, say something else too!" Vaporeon exclaimed. Then another girl with pale blue hair and ice blue eyes came behind Vaporeon, and pulled her hair.

"Shut up, Vaporeon. She's new, don't be too loud." said the other girl.

"Hey, my name is Glaceon. What's your name?" the girl said in a rude tone, turning to me.

"Um, I'm Eevee". I said.

"Eevee? Nice name. You have any hobbies?" she continued, with the same tone.

"Um, not really. I enjoy reading and studying though." I said.

"Reading? Studying? Hm, weird. But whatever. Welcome aboard, Eevee."

"SWIMMING!" yelled Vaporeon, at the top of her lungs. "I LOOOVVVEEE SWIMMING! Oh, and Glaceon likes ice skating, which I don't really like it because that means the water is frozen!"

"HEY," shouted Glaceon, "I don't enjoy swimming because all you do is move in water."

Vaporeon shouted something back, but I zoned out their argument.

Then a boy with boy with deep red hair and light orange eyes walked over and said to me in a weird tone, "Just ignore them. So how, 'bout you come with me, you know like on a date," the red haired boy said still in the same weird tone.

Then Glaceon stopped her argument with Vaporeon by punching her lightly on the head, then walked over to the odd boy and kicked him in the balls.

"You know Flareon if you want to hit on a girl, tell her your name first." Then Glaceon held him up by his collar and punched him the gut.

"Ow. That really hurt, Glaceon-chaaaaaan." he said to her.

I was still in shock from offer, but I wasn't about to accept the offer either, considering I didn't even know his name. As I pulled myself together again, Glaceon slapped the boy. I guessed she didn't like being called 'Glaceon-chan'.

I began blushing as he turned his attention to me again.

"Hey, girl. I'm Flareon. So how about that date?" he said, with a flirty look on his face.

"Um, no. Sorry Flareon. I really don't know you yet, so I can't accept a date." I told him straight out.

"Hmph. Fine then. How 'bout you just tell me your name then?" he asked.

"It's Eevee." I replied.

"Eevee. I like that. I'm going to nickname you... Eve-chan." he told me.

_'O GOD.'_ I thought. _'I'm not really fond of this guy. And why Eve-chan of all things? It sounds so kiddie! I mean, I KNOW I skipped grades and all, but I'm not THAT young!'_

"K, well, see you around, Eve-chan!" he called out to me, as he ran in a hurry.

I looked at Glaceon, with a questioning look on my face.

She said, "Don't worry about him. He does that a lot. You'll get used to it."

"Where did he run off to?" I asked her.

"BASKETBAAAAALLLLL PRAAAACCTIIIICEE!" yelled out Vaporeon behind Glaceon.

"He may be a flirt, but he's veeeeery serious about basketball." said Vaporeon.

"Oh." I said.

"Well, I have to get home soon. See you both tomorrow!"

"SEE YOOUUUU!" called out Vaporeon.

"Later." said Glaceon.

As I ran out of campus, I bumped into a girl.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said to her.

She got up slowly. "It's ok. Don't worry about it." she said to me.

"Oh... Thank you." I whispered.

"Aren't you the new transfer student in A-1?" she asked me.

"Um... yes." I replied.

"Then I'm in your class." she told me.

"Really? I didn't see you earlier." I said.

"That's because I had to do some work for the school dean. I saw your school entrance profile and entrance exam. You're quite smart!" she told to me.

"Oh, thank you! So you're in my class, right?" I asked her.

"Yes. My name is Espeon. You're Eevee-san, right?" she asked me.

"Yes! And no need for the '-san'. Please call me Eevee." I told her.

"Okay. I'll call you Eevee-chan then." she replied.

"Okay! Well, I have to be home soon, so see you tomorrow, Espeon-san!" I called out as I began to run again.

"See you." she said quietly. 'Wow.' I thought. 'She's so pretty and kind.' I smiled about my first day at school as I ran home.


	2. Chapter 2

Nokemon

Chapter 2

Dormitory Buildings

5:22 P.M.

(POV: Eevee)

'Wait a sec. I was assigned a dorm room. I shouldn't be walking home.' I thought.

I turned the other direction towards the dormitories. 'Hmm. 4-8.' I thought, as a walked down the halls of the fourth floor.

I came down to the end of the hall, and turned. Then I saw it.

'Ah! Here it is.' I said in my mind. I got the keys out of the envelope with my room info on it, and turned the lock.

I walked in to find a girl with dark pink eyes, and light pink hair in two buns on the side of her head, with little green "stems" coming out of each one.

"Oh, hi!" she said to me as she took something out of the oven. It smelled good. "You must be Eevee-san."

"Yes." I responded.

"Oh! Whoops. My name is Cherubi. I'm your roommate for this year!" she told me.

'She seems like a nice person.'

"Why don't you come in! I haven't had a roommate in a while, so I hope we can be great friends!" Cherubi said. "I wasn't expecting you to come until tomorrow, so it might be a little messy."

When I walked in it was flawless and immaculate, without any speck of dirt. The walls were white and the carpet was a slight pink. There was a small kitchen on one side of the room, on one of the counters was a cherry pie that smelled delicious. Next to it there was a door that said the word bathroom, so it would make sense to assume that was the bathroom. On the other side of the room were a television and a cherry-blossom colored couch. Next to the couch was a door that most likely leads to the bedroom.

While I was looking around Cherubi was cleaning some non existent dust.

"What are you doing, Cherubi-chan?" I asked her.

"Well, my new roommate is here, so I thought I should clean up since the room is filthy." she replied.

I thought differently, but I didn't want to argue with her, since she seemed so nice. I could already see a good friendship with her.

"Why don't you start unpacking?" she asked.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry." I said.

"No problem! I just want you to be comfortable as soon as possible." she told me. She smiled.

Even though she was my age (even younger possibly), she felt like a mom figure. I walked to the bedroom and started unpacking my clothes. Then I heard the doorbell.

"EEVEE-CHAN! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!" I heard Cherubi call from downstairs.

"Be there in just a sec!" I called back. I raced downstairs and there was a Graveler carrying two large boxes.

"These are small personal furniture for Cherubi and Eevee." he said.

"Thank you." I told him as I took the boxes. I opened the box that had my name on it.

"Oh! These are the small things I wanted to bring!" I said.

Cherubi opened hers and she said, "Why don't we both start laying these out?"

"Sure."

We both set out our blankets on our futons, and put our books away, and things like that. After a while, the room started looking more like, well, OURS.

Then I heard a small 'ding!' and Cherubi said "Oh! Food's ready! Let's go eat."

"Okay!" I said. Then we both went down to eat.

Room 4-2

7:21 P.M.

(POV: Glaceon)

"Today was tiring…" I said to myself. An odd habit I picked up when I was younger.

"So, talking to yourself again Glaceon?" said my roommate, Espeon.

"Oh shut up," I replied. "By the way, where were you today?"

She replied in a harmonious tone, "Helping the dean, where else? I'm not the type to skip class."

"Oh yeah, your 'Miss Perfect' with being student body president, having a _nice _personality, aiming to be a doctor, and have good figure." I responded, being a bit sarcastic about her personality.

"Well being 'Miss Perfect' makes things go a bit smoother." She said back. "Besides it's not like anything you said is a lie."

"Whatever." I said. "Anyways did meet the new student, Eevee?'

"Yeah, she looked like a sweet girl."

I snorted. "Yeah, if she wasn't so odd."

"You have no right to say that." Espeon retorted.

While we were having one of our normal conversations, I was moving towards the light blue colored couch, while Espeon was sitting at the table. Next to the table were the kitchen and the bedroom door. In front of the couch was a low table that held random papers from both Espeon and me. Near that was the bathroom door. The walls were white and the floor was a lavender color.

"Whatever, Espeon. You're just like her, always, studying and reading. I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up stalking her." I said.

She banged her hand on the table as she stood up. "And what makes you say that, Glaceon-san?" she said in a murderous tone.

"Because you're ALWAYS the perfect one, Espeon. Ever since we were freshman, you were always in the spotlight. Haven't you ever noticed that you get perfect grades, the guys EVERYWHERE fall head-over-heels for you, and that you're good at pretty much EVERYTHING?" I yelled out at her.

"I'm sorry, Glaceon-san. For ALL the 'trouble' I have cause you. Vaporeon never seems to mind me. You are the only person who brings out this side of me." she said back to me, in an annoyed tone.

I've always noticed that Espeon only showed this side of her to me. I guess I did get on her nerves. I got up from the couch, and went to my bed. I didn't feel like being around Espeon right now.

She came in and said "Dinner is ready if you want it."

"K, whatever." I replied, annoyed.

I got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen. I sat down where the food was on the table. I began eating, and noticed Espeon walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out. If that's okay with you." she said, looking back at me.

I noticed she had her schoolbag with all her books and uniform inside.

"K. Bye then." I called out as she closed the door.

Even though Espeon got to my nerves, I hated it when she left. The dorm seemed so quiet without our yelling and arguing going on. It got lonely, so I just finished my dinner, and went to sleep.


End file.
